Michael Carter (New Earth)
| Identity = Public | Alignment = Good | Affiliation = Justice League International, Time Masters; formerly Conglomerate, Extreme Justice, Super Buddies | Relatives = Jonar Carter (father), Ellen Carter (mother, deceased), Michelle Carter (aka Goldstar) (twin sister), Rip Hunter (son); Daniel Carter (21st century ancestor), Rose Levin (ancestor) | Universe = New Earth | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Male | Height = 6'2" | Weight = 215 lbs | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Blond | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Superhero, Founder, C.E.O & Chairman of Booster Gold International | Education = College Dropout | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = Gotham City, 25th Century | Creators = Dan Jurgens | First = Booster Gold Vol 1 1 | Quotation = Tomorrow is the defining moment of the century and I'm gonna be part of it. | Speaker = Booster Gold | QuoteSource = 52 Vol 1 1 | HistoryText = Using the technology he stole from the 25th century, Michael became the superhero Booster Gold, saving the life of the President of the United States on his first adventure. This act rewarded him with instant fame, which he cashed in on, becoming quite wealthy. Unfortunately, Booster's manager stole a large amount of his money, leaving him with only a little. Early Years Michael Jon Carter and his sister Michelle Carter where born as twins to a loving mother and an irresponsible father in Gotham City in the 25th century. On their 4th birthday, their father left the household to pursue his true love, gambling, leaving a huge gambling debt behind for the struggling family. Michael became a football player in college, hoping that he would make it into the big leagues, when his mother was suffering from a debilitating disease that required a treatment that his family could not afford. Turning to the same vice as his father, Michael made bets and purposely threw games in order to earn enough money for the treatment. After his mother was cured, Michael was arrested and put in jail for gambling, instantly breaking his mother's heart. After he was set free from jail, Michael managed to get a job as a security officer for the Metropolis Space Museum, where he saw images of superheroes from the 20th century that were legends in his time. Deciding to change his life and become a superhero himself, Michael stole some artifacts from the museum as well as the security robot Skeets and used Rip Hunter's time machine to travel back to the late 20th Century. It was there that he made his public debut, saving the life of the President of the United States from the Chiller as the new superhero Goldstar. Nervous, Michael misspoke on live television and got stuck with the name Booster Gold instead. A Commercial Success Michael hired an agent, Dirk Davis and started Goldstar, Inc. in Metropolis, with Trixie Collins as their secretary. Booster Gold was on his way to becoming rich and famous, not knowing that he had made an enemy out of The 1000. He eventually fought their leader, the Director. Booster Gold was a main player in the revamped Justice League International, run by Maxwell Lord, during the late 1980's. Booster teamed up with Ted Kord, the Blue Beetle, who quickly became a good friend, together causing some major trouble for the League, and drawing them into some of their funnier adventures, including setting up a casino on a living island. Frustrated at the lack of respect he received from his teammates, Booster quit the JLI and formed The Conglomerate, though he would later return to the League's ranks. During the battle with Doomsday (a name that Booster coined to describe the monster who would eventually kill Superman), his suit was destroyed, leaving him no longer able to function as a superhero. Ted came to the rescue and built him a new suit, although it was much bulkier and tended to malfunction. During a battle with the Overmaster, Booster was mortally wounded, losing his suit and his right arm. Ted built Booster another suit, which also served as a life-support system and included a cybernetic arm. This incarnation of the Justice League eventually fell apart and Booster Gold joined with Extreme Justice. It was during his time with this team that Booster made a deal with Monarch, who restored his arm and health. Another new costume was constructed, this time in part from Skeets, bringing Booster back to his former power level. After the death of Sue Dibny, Booster, becoming disillusioned with his fellow heroes, gave up the Booster Gold identity and returned to normal civilian life. This did not last long, as he teamed up with his friend Ted to find who was manipulating Kord Industries, an investigation that led to Ted's death and Booster's temporary hospitalization. During the following crisis, Booster brought together former team members of his version of the Justice League to help find the killers. After this group encountered a trio of O.M.A.C.s, which resulted in the death of Rocket Red IV and the hospitalization of Fire, as well as the destruction of the power source of Booster's suit, Booster left the group, claiming that he was going "home." Soon thereafter, however, Booster reappeared, with a once-more functioning suit as well as Skeets, who had been previously destroyed, seeking the Blue Beetle Scarab. He found it fused to the spine of teenager Jaime Reyes, whom he promptly brought to the Batcave to aid in Batman's mission to find and destroy Brother Eye. After Superman lost his powers fighting Superboy-Prime, Booster attempted to fill the void he had left in Metropolis. Signing many lucrative sponsorship contracts, he used Skeets' knowledge of the future to be in exactly the right place at the right time to perform heroic deeds. He also, on at least one occasion, hired an actor to pose as a supervillain and subsequently "defeated" him. The actor later came forward, however, and Booster's credibility was immediately lost. When a ballostro brought a nuclear submarine into the middle of Metropolis, Booster tried to reclaim his lost glory by defeating the beast. However, he had no luck until Supernova arrived to teleport the creature away. The submarine had been damaged, and was in immediate danger of setting off a nuclear explosion in the middle of the city. Booster managed to lift the vessel in his forcefield and fly it out of harm's way. However, he was seemingly killed in the blast.52 Week Fifteen It was later revealed that Booster had conspired with Rip Hunter and used his time-traveling capabilities to fake his own death. The Booster skeleton found at the blast-site was actually his dessicated remains from his death at some point in the future. Aware that his longtime robotic ally, Skeets, had apparently turned traitor, Booster secretly adopted the heroic identity of Supernova and traveled backwards in time to a point prior to his apparent "death" in order to ferret out the cause of Skeets' malfunction. 52 Week Thirty-Seven First appearing as Supernova eight weeks after the defeat of Alexander Luthor and Superboy-Prime, Booster used the identity to form various good deeds without the stigma attached to the Booster Gold identity, as well as collect weaponry for Rip Hunter. While the Daily Star was the first to name the new hero "Supernova," Clark Kent won the exclusive first interview for the Daily Planet by jumping out the window of the office of Perry White. While battling Skeets, Supernova revealed himself as Booster Gold. While Booster returned to the Booster Gold identity, Rip passed along the mantle of Supernova to Booster's 21st century ancestor, Daniel Carter. Following the final, Multiverse-saving fight against Mr. Mind, the villain who had taken over Skeets, Booster left Rip's employ and had Skeets repaired by Will Magnus. He also arranged to live with Daniel in exchange for letting Daniel keep the Supernova suit. Eight weeks after defeating Mr. Mind, Booster seeks out acceptance into the Justice League. However, Rip Hunter has other plans and attempts to recruit Booster to aid him in repairing the time stream. However, this would require Booster to sacrifice his reputation, so Booster refuses. But when his certificate electing him into the Justice League turns into Hal Jordan's death certificate, Booster realizes what's really important. He drops his certificate and tells the League that he was only petitioning for membership so he could brag about turning them down. Booster returned to Rip's lab and agreed to work for him on one condition: that Rip will allow him to change history to save some people important to him, starting with "the [Kord (New Earth)|best friend [he ever had]]." Though Booster and Rip manage to rescue Ted Kord, it is later revealed that with out the death of Ted Kord, Max Lord accomplishes his early plan in killing many of the DCU's heroes. Ted Kord then decides to sacrifice himself and returns to the time were he is killed by Maxwell Lord, in order to save the heroes of Earth. But Booster was not left alone, as Rip Hunter surprises Booster by rescuing Booster's sister Michelle right before she died in one of Booster Gold's early adventures. It is later revealed that Booster is in fact Rip Hunter's father. Booster is unaware of this, and Rip Hunter hasn't told him.''Booster Gold'' #1,000,000 | Powers = | Abilities = Businessman Historian | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = *'Legion Flight Ring:' As the name suggests, this ring provides Booster with flight. It is the only piece of equipment stolen from the Space Museum which has survived to the most recent version of Booster's suit unscathed. *'Power Suit:' In lieu of any metahuman powers, Booster Gold uses an advanced microcircuitry-powered all-purpose combat suit that allows him a wide range of options to use in combat. :*''Enhanced Durability: The suit is extremely durable, very lightweight, and easy to wear. The suit itself is able to withstand bullets without losing its integrity (although being shot hurts). :*Super-Strength: The microcircuitry woven into the mesh affords Booster a high measure of super-strength, enough to easily shift twenty tons - and a great deal more if he exerts himself. However, Booster must take into account the fact that attempting to lift things that heavy often causes them to fall apart under their own weight. :*Force-field Generation:'' The suit is capable of generating a force-field that in prior incarnations was powerful enough to take a direct punch from Doomsday and leave Booster intact (this fried the force-field though, and eventually the suit didn't fare much better). It remains constant at that level for the current incarnation. :*''Time-Travel Circuitry:'' At some point between The OMAC Project and 52, Booster had time-travel circuitry built into his suit, enabling him to travel through the time stream, both into the past and the future. The suit has since been upgraded by Rip Hunter to enable him to traverse chronal anomalies without any adverse effects. :*''Gauntlets:'' The suit is able to provide powerful energy blasts, via blasters in the costume's gauntlets. At their highest setting, the blasts are capable of plowing through two solid feet of concrete. :*''Visor Devices:'' Booster's visor is outfitted with both sensory amplification devices (both auditory and visual) and a HUD for targeting and threat-identification, along with broad scanning along the electromagnetic spectrum, providing infra-red, ultraviolet, and X-ray vision. | Transportation = Rip Hunter's time sphere | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = * In the Tangent Comics continuity, one of the possible origins of Green Lantern involves that realities version of Booster Gold. Booster Gold was a billionaire playboy who hired archaeologist Lois Lane for a treasure-seeking expedition in the undersea ruins of Atlantis. Lois discovered that the ruins were occupied by a pitiable race of mutated Atlanteans known as the Sea Devils. Returning to Gold's yacht, she told him that she refused to exploit the plight of the Atlanteans. Booster ordered his first-mate, Kilowog, to shoot Lois, and dump her into the sea. The Atlantean Sea Devils used their power to resurrect Lois and she became known as the Green Lantern. She avenged her own murder by taking Booster's life.''Tangent Comics: Tales of the Green Lantern'' #1 * Booster Gold is the first new character to be created for DC Comics after the events of Crisis on Infinite Earths. * On Earth-11, Booster was killed by Maxine Lord instead of Blue Beetle. * There was a version of Booster Gold in Monarch's Army (as seen in Countdown). From context, he was affiliated with the Crime Society. * In the Elseworlds story Justice Riders, gambler Michael 'Booster' Carter is a friend of inventor Ted 'Beetle' Kord. Together, they joined Sheriff Diana Prince's Justice Riders against Maxwell Lord and the Dominators. Identity * Before Supernova's identity was revealed, several people expressed their belief that he was a familiar hero in a new costume. :* Wonder Girl thought that Supernova was a resurrected Superboy, only to have her hopes dashed when he appeared not to know her. :*Lex Luthor believed that Supernova was none other than Superman, who adopted the identity for no reason other than to toy with him. | Recommended = | Wikipedia = Booster Gold | Links = *Boosterrific!--a fansite * Booster Gold article at Toonopedia * Booster Gold profile at the Oracle Files * Booster Gold profile at Cosmic Teams * Booster Gold profile at the Unofficial Guide to the DC Universe * Booster Gold series review at the Cosmic Treadmill * The Origin of Booster Gold at DC Comics' Heroes and Villains Page * Booster Gold at TV Tropes * }} Category:Athletes Category:Formerly Deceased Category:Extreme Justice members Category:Time Travelers Category:Justice League International members Category:Former Justice League of America members Category:Equipment provided enhanced senses Category:Equipment provided energy blasts Category:Equipment provided flight Category:Equipment provided force field Category:Equipment provided superhuman strength Category:Conglomerate members Category:1986 Character Debuts Category:Time Masters members Category:Super Buddies members Category:Time Displaced